This disclosure relates to processor cache logic designs.
Computer systems can include one or more processors to execute programs and a main memory such as random access memory (RAM) to store data associated with the programs. Further, computer systems can include memory such as one or more data caches to cache data from or to main memory to increase performance and one or more instruction caches to cache program instructions. A program can include load instructions to read data from main memory and store instructions to write data to main memory. If a cache does not have the requested data, a cache miss occurs and the system has to access data from another memory such as a different layer of cache or from main memory.